The Heir of Bardock
by Greymon Leader
Summary: A sequel to the Last King. A young Boy known as Kento must take his place as King. But to that he must fight the horrible Saga and his armie. While trying to be with the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Dragon Ball Z or any of its products. **

**Here is a sequel series of the Last King.**

**Also the characters Kento, Serena, Nero, Cora and Saiya belong to my good friend Rojoneo. Read his fics, they are amazing.**

**Also in this story expect amazing new things. Like a Super Saiyan Yamcha, Old Kai trained Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu. Read to find out more. Also thank you Coin of Light and Darkness, you're the best.**

**The Heir of King Bardock**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Kento

It had been eighteen years. Eighteen years since Planet Vegeta and its species the mighty Saiyans had been killed. They were killed by an evil tyrant, Dragon Lord Saga.

He just wiped a whole species out of existence. He was sitting on his throne room looking into the inky blackness of deep space. The Saiyans had been dead for eighteen years. It still was bothering him.

He had kept two survivors; he cut of their tails to make sure they never knew that they were Saiyans.

One of them was a girl that he had made into his heir, she was called Serena. It was not that she was just the last Saiyan but also a mighty fighter. Her beauty made all his knights drop their weapons. When he died she would continue in his place, when he died, she would continue the Black Dragon Empire.

The other Saiyan was a boy named Saiya. He was the son of the Saiyan that had helped him in killing the royal family. He did it as a favor to Nappa but felt the boy was always biting off more than he could chew. The boy wasn't like his father at all he acted more like King Vegeta, a fool without a hope.

But as Saga was planning his evil schemes he saw a pod pass his ship. This space pod reminded him of something. Then it hit him, "Commander Send a view on that ship, I have to see what it is!"

Then on the viewing screen it zoomed up to what Saga knew what it was after all.

It was a Saiyan pod. Saga suspected some had survived the great destruction of Planet Vegeta. Well, that wouldn't do, now he was going to find and kill what was left of them, "Captain, follow the coordinates of that ship follow it wherever it is going."

The captain spoke, "My lord due to our ships height and metal it will take us a month to go to coordinates 2814 aka earth."

Then Saga put his fingers together "Never mind, I can wait that long. I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of."

Then the Death Castle ship pressed forward to earth unknown to the species of earth what was approaching them.

Meanwhile back on earth on the lookout. A green being was walking. He had green skin, two tentacles on his head, he was old and also was wearing white clothing with a purple Japanese symbol the front and a blue scarf.

This was the being known as Kami. He was the earth's guardian, its protector and was the one half that keeps the magical Dragon Balls alive to grant people's wishes. He was happy about today. For one it was the 18th birthday of Kento. A boy who had fallen from the sky.

It was still incredible. For one, when the warrior who he suspected to be Kento's father said he was the last king. Kami still was figuring it out but still had no luck.

After that the day the black Genie known as Mr Popo, a servant and good friend of Kami's showed him baby Kento after the warrior died. Since Kami felt sorry for the child he decided to take him in and raise him as if he was his son.

Then Kami stopped walking, "You know I could sense you even if you were a thousand miles away."

Then a teen jumped off a tree. He had black spiky hair, was tall and had a tail that was wrapped like a belt. He wore nothing on the top, just black trousers and black shoes. This was Kento, our hero for this story.

"So Kami how are you today?" Kento asked.

Kami responded, "I am fine Kento thank you for your concern."

Kento went up to him, "Soooo?"

Kami looked back at him, "Sooo what Kento?"

Kanto was putting his hands on his back, "So what did you get me?"

Kami frowned, "Kento, you know people can't just tell the birthday boy his presents."

Kento made a wimpy face, "Aw, come on Kami I'm eighteen. Can't you just make a little exception this time? Also, when are my friends coming?"

Then Kami smiled thinking of his four other apprentices. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu.  
They had met at a tournament when Kento was eight. Yamcha had long black hair, two scars on his face and wore a green top with a Japanese symbol and black trousers; he was twelve at the time.

Krillin was a bald child with six spots on his head. He wore a simple yellow shirt and red pants.  
Tien wore a type of monks clothing. What he found odd about Tien was his third eye but never asked him because he thought it might be rude.

Chiaotzu looked like a white puppet with the same monk clothing as Tien.

They fought each over. Kami had found those four with great potential, so he took them to the lookout for training. Yamcha and Krillin had worn purple Gi's (The same one Piccolo wears.) But Tien wore his monk clothing.

For ten years they were friends with Kento and he couldn't have been happier for him.  
"Well Kento we're just going have to see, won't we," Kami chuckled.

This left Kento fuming a bit when Mr Popo tugged his arm, "Kento, there is something that you should see."

Kento nodded, "Alright Mr Popo, show me."

Then Mr Popo took Kento to a dark room on the lookout. Then the lights came up. Kami, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Mr Popo all said in unison "Surprise!"

There was food all other the table and a cake.

Yamcha was the first to speak, "Happy birthday man congratulations." Then he and Kento bro hugged.

Then Krillin came up to him "Too think you were eight when we first saw you." Then Krillin started to get teary eyed.

Then Tien shook Kento's hand, "It's been a while Kento, I hope this day turns out to be special."

Then Chiaotzu hugged Kento, "Happy Birthday Kento."

Everyone was happy and eating the food that was set up for them. Then Mr Popo came with the birthday cake, "Alright Kento makes a wish."

As Kento was about to blow everyone heard and felt something crash. They rushed outside.  
Mr Popo and Kami saw that there was a ship. Kami walked towards it but stopped as they saw a person coming out of the ship. He was wearing a white wolf cape, a black jumpsuit, white gloves and white boots. He had black spiky hair like Kento only with some hair on the back, also had a brown belt.

Then Kento spoke, "Who are you?"

The person opened his eyes to look at Kento, "My name is Nero. I am your brother Kento"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Kento's origions

do not Dragon Ball Z or any of its products.

**Here is a sequel series of the Last King.**

**Also the characters Kento, Serena, Nero, Cora and Saiya belong to my good friend Rojoneo. Read his fics they are amazing.**

**Also in this story expect amazing new things. Like a Super Saiyan Yamcha, Old Kai trained Krillen, Tien and Chiaotzu. Read to find out more. Also thank you Coin of Light and Darkness you're the best.**

**The Heir of King Bardock**

**Chapter 2: Kento's origins and preparations**

Everyone was shocked by this newcomer. He had claimed to be Kento's brother but still everyone was still on their guard, wondering what he was going to do.

Then Tien broke the silence, "Okay how do you know Kento and how come you're his brother?"

Nero looked at them, "What I have told you is the truth. I have said no lies what so ever."

Chiaotzu crossed his hands, "So can you give us some evidence that you are Kento's brother."

Nero unwrapped his brown belt and revealed to have a tail. Everyone looked shocked at this Yamcha spoke out, "How come he has a tail?"

Nero looked at Kento, "Let me tell you my entire story." Then Nero sat down, so did the others and they listened to what Nero had to say to them.

Then Nero crossed his arms, "My story involves all of you, Kento you most importantly." Nero looked to the sky with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Kento and I belong to a race called Saiyans. We are a species who are born to fight and will do anything stronger and stronger. Our Grandfather, who was known as Bardock fought a tyrant known as Frieza. Frieza decided to kill him, probably to make an example of him, which was his biggest mistake. When our Grandfather was fighting Frieza he unlocked our species ancient power known as Super Saiyan. Then he blasted Frieza into oblivion and because of that the Saiyans made him the king of planet Vegeta. He had two sons, a nephew, Raditz and Kakarot and Turles and he adopted the two Princes, the sons of King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and his younger brother Prince Tarble and raised them as his own. We had 5 years of piece but then were soon interrupted by a new tyrant known as Saga. He destroyed Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants, the only survivors were me, you, Uncle Vegeta, even though it appeared that he was killed at the time and Grandpa Bardock. I have come here to find him but I don't know where he is."

Then Mr Popo looked at Nero, "He was here with Kento in his arms when he arrived on this planet but died saving him. I'm sorry for your loss."

Then Nero looked down, "We now have training to do," the others looked at Nero as if he had said something crazy.

Then Krillen spoke up, "How come?"

Then Nero sighed, "You see Saga's forces are coming here for us, they will be here in one week. You see my Uncle Vegeta was saved by beings known as the Kai's. They raised him and taught him of his sleeping powers. You four have to go to him since you can't become Super Saiyan."

Then Kento got up, "WAIT A MINUTE!" He screamed, "I have one question, what do I have anything to do with this?" Kento's screamed had shocked everybody.

Then Kami walked up to Kento putting his hand on his shoulder, "Kento, there are explanations to this if we listen carefully." Then Kento looked down.

Then Nero put his hand on his shoulder, "Kento let me tell you another reason why I am here. Since Grandpa is dead, a heir to the Saiyan throne must be made. Since Grandpa saved you. That makes you the next king of the throne."

This had shocked everybody there. Kento closed his eyes and then reopen them, "You said that Prince Vegeta was the Prince of the Saiyans, why doesn't he become the king?"

"He once wanted to king but later realized that it was not his destiny and that, although he was a strong fighter, one of the strongest, he's since discovered that he's more of a teacher of fighting, he will train you humans but be warned, he doesn't tolerate laziness or complaining and he's a tough taskmaster," explained Nero.

"What about you, why don't you become king?" Kento asked.

"I am not destined to be king, that was told to me by a fortuneteller on another planet, I'm your right hand. It's your destiny to be the king Kento," said Nero.

" Aright I will do what you have asked me to do. But I don't know if my friends can join, I don't' want to endanger them."

Then Kento's friends went up to him. Krillen spoke first "Come on man, we're with you every step of the way no matter what happens were going to beat that tyrant and get revenge for what happened to your family."

Yamcha was next, "Yeah mate, no matter what happens we're going to help you all away."

"Kento were your family we will always be there for you," said Chiaotzu.

Tien was the last person to speak, "We're your knights Kento and you're our king, we would all go to hell just to help you."

Then all five friends put their hands together. Then Nero put his head up, he had sensed something, then the whole lookout was rocked by an explosion from everywhere. The lookout had been extremely damaged. Kento could only open one eye. He saw two soldiers wearing knights helmets, some armor and for some reason they had picked up Yamcha.

"This is probably the guy that they want. He has black hair and the same eyes as a Saiyan," said one guard who was holding him.

The other guard then spoke, "Let's show a picture to lord Saga." Then the other guard then put his hand up to take a photo and there was a flash.

Then he heard a recorded voice "_This is Lord Saga. The person you are holding isn't the person we are looking for. He's not even Saiyan, he's human. But still take him to the testing labs for analyzing, I want to try something."_

The guard nodded yes. Then they vanished.

Kento fainted again. When he woke up again he was in a bed. Then he turned around to see Nero behind him "Where the others?"

Nero looked down "The three human friends have been transported to take training in the Kai world with our uncle."

Then Kento nodded, "What about Kami?" Kento was worried about the being that had raised him.

Nero closed his eyes, "He has gone to find someone, that is all I know." Then Nero went up to Kento with a serious look, "Listen Kento, if you want to save your friend we must train you until you reach Super Saiyan. This empire will do all in its power to kill you and everyone you love. Will you help me?"

Kento got out of bed, "Yeah, I am ready, let's do this Nero!" Then Nero gave him a sword, called the Forgotten Vegedock.

Meanwhile in a world with purple sky and grass, with a few cliffs, Kento's friends were looking for the teacher who is Kento's uncle.

Then Tien saw a figure, "Hey that must be him." Then they ran and stopped when they saw him.

He had a very regal presence, coal black eyes and his hair stuck up like a black flame that defied gravity, he had a black beard, two earrings on his ears and green samurai amour.

Then he looked at them "So you are my students. I am Prince Vegeta, the teacher taught by the Kais. Let me make you stronger."

**TO BE CONTUNED**


End file.
